


Eu não gosto desse jogo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Vala e Pokémon GO.





	Eu não gosto desse jogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I don't like this game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862532) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #076 - candy (doce).

“Eu não entendo porque esse doce deveria mudar essas criaturinhas.”

Sam suspirou, virando para encarar Vala. “É só um jogo, eles tinham que limitar a capacidade de evolução de pokémon já que eles não têm níveis por experiência como nos outros jogos.”

“Mas você também precisa desses doces para deixar os monstros mais fortes? E essa glitter rosa?”

“Como você sabe o que é glitter mas não consegue chamar de stardust? Mas sim, você precisa das duas coisas.”

“E você só consegue três desses para cada monstro que pega?”

“Sim?”

Vala atirou o telefone longe. “Eu não gosto desse jogo.”


End file.
